The Howling
by Lizzy-wizzy
Summary: Ok it's a song fic of The Howling by Within Temptation staring Riku and Sora also a little bit of cloud but not that much. It takes place in soras piont of view. Hope you like it! :3


It has come down to this; I don't even know how I've got here

I'm back after a long journey with out a computer with a new story!! Yay!!

OK this is my first song fic!! I was in a dark place when I wrote it -- lol jk I just though it would be fun!! Don't hate please tell me what you think but not in a bad way please!! I'll give ya a cookie! Hope you enjoy!!

--

It has come down to this; I don't even know how I've got here. It just seem like yesterday when I'd met the most beautiful man, he'd seem so perfect. Long sliver hair and the most beautiful sea colored eyes, I feel in love with him instantly. How was I suppose he was the exact thing I was sworn to kill? I lived with this man for a month and I didn't see it! How stupid I was! Now it is the night of the full moon and I have to kill him before he kills us.

We spent all morning preparing of the hunt that's when Cloud came up to me all concerned. "Sora are you ok? I mean you've been through a lot; finding out Riku is a werewolf must have taken everything out of you." I snap up and looked him in the eyes all angry but I answered him in a calm voice. "Of cores I'm not all right I'm about

to kill the one thing that made me happy, what is your reason for brining this up?" The blond man replied nervously "I don't think you should go out there tonight I am afraid of what this will do to you." All I could say was that I was going no matter what, he dropped it and went back to working. I started to load up my weapons for tonight, the night I know will haunt me forever.

We've been seeing what you want,  
You've got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

It was about eight pm and time was running out soon the sun will go down and the moon will come up. We have decided that we would start the hunt now while they were still in human form the way you can figure out who is a werewolf was by the moon shaped scar on the back of the neck. That is how I figured out Riku was one; I was playing with his hair when I saw it. He ran away when he had found out I knew he said he never wanted to hurt me and that he loved me with all of his heart. God that just my luck the one thing I love is a beast.

We had finally arrived to the cave most of the wolves stay there so they can stay out of harms way and then go off to feed later. We had surrounded the cave, one by one we had snuck in but when we got there the place was empty. They have tricked us! We try to dash out when we heard the howls start. It was too late they've got us cornered and the sun was gone.

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

The Killing had started one by one wolves start coming in and attacking and we started shooting. The horror of it was too much to bare our guys where getting ripped limb to limb and when we shot them they turn back into the humans they once were. Cloud and I had mange to get out of the cave with a few others. The scene outside was just as horrific as the one inside the creatures were kill off anything they could find, blood was everywhere.

We've been searching on and on  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around

I feel them getting closer  
The howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

We had continued this assault for about 8 hours when we realized that most of them had vanished. Cloud and I had killed off the rest of them that were still around but there was no trace of the others. Cloud spoke up "I think they ran off hurry let see if anyone survived or are hurt!" Looking around we only found a few survivors most of them were badly injured. I looked up to the sky and figure out why they had disappeared; the moon was covered by the clouds. I yell over to Cloud reporting he news and that I was going to look for them. Before Cloud could stop me, I ran off over the hills.

I killed off a few I've spotted but stop in my tracks when I saw **him, **he looked so beautiful standing there with his back turned to me. I pulled up my gun and took aim I was about to shot when all my memories of us flashed through my head felt dizzy and light. _**I couldn't do it…**_ I sighed and put down my gun tears were streaming from my eyes. He must have heard the sigh because he jerked around to see me but when I saw him I almost screamed.

His face dripped with blood and his eyes that once remind my of the ocean were a dark red. I was ready to run when he called out my name, I couldn't move when he walked up to me. His eyes slowly turn back to the ones I fell for he was just a few inches from me. He reached out his hand to touch my face but I pulled away in fear, I didn't know what he was going to do. Then his smooth voice hushed me "Sora please don't pull away I wont ever hurt you not like this." He extended his out hand out to me again this time I let him touch my face. I could feel the blood on his hand run down my face but I didn't care his eyes were the only thing I cared about. The love I saw in them took all my fear away

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

I feel them getting closer  
The howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

Soon as we were about to kiss I could see the moon coming back out from behind the clouds and the soft blood spattered hand turn into a sharp claw. Before I could react I was struck down with that claw leaving a long scratch on my cheek. I sat there in terror as my love one contorted onto the beast of the night. He let out a shrilled howl as he was done with his transformation. His eyes turned into those killer blood red look at me with hunger. I reach for my gun as he charged towards me, I took aim and this time I didn't hastate to shoot but I missed. I felt his teeth dig into my arm, his growls and my screams were the only sound you could hear for miles. He'd have almost torn me apart and was now going for my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain and death when I heard a gun shot. I flutter my eyes open to find Cloud standing a few yards away from us. I look back up to the monster that hides my love inside, he transformed back into that radiating beauty.

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?

I knew we were both dying slowly and I can feel that he also knows but we didn't care. All that was spoken was I love you as the sun aroused from behind the hills. I look around once to see bodies everywhere, Riku pulled my face to look back at him shaking his head. I knew he didn't want me to see the carnage before I died. I cried as he leant down and kissed me. After that he didn't move and I started to go black at least I was in his arms before it all went away. I guess this is what happens _**When we start killing.**_

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!


End file.
